El misterio de las cosas suavecitas
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Sesshômaru llega a la aldea y se encuentra que algunas cosas cambiaron… de dimensiones. Es momento de pensar en el asunto. Y todos piensan. • Reto de cumpleaños. Para Ako Nomura.


Sesshômaru/Rin. Romance/Humor.  
_Advertencia: alusión a temas adultos. Post Manga/Animé_.

**Disclaimer:** Sí, los personajes me pertenecen. Todo me pertenece. Por eso estoy escribiendo fics y sigo estudiando mi carrera en vez de nadar en dinero. :D

**Aclaración: **Este fic surge como un reto de cumpleaños, dedicado enteramente a **Ako Nomura**. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Con regalito y todo, super remil atrasado. XDD Espero lo hayas pasado maravillosamente en tu día *O* Y que este regalo, que si bien viene tarde también viene con cariño, te mantenga o levante el ánimo (:

Nota aparte, muchas gracias a mis betas. Las adoro con el alma.

* * *

Regalo de cumpleaños para Ako Nomura.

* * *

#** El misterio de las cosas suavecitas**

_._

_._

_._

Sesshômaru estaba pálido. No era normal para él estarlo. Bueno… era de piel blanca naturalmente, pero se sentía pálido, y eso era lo que contaba.

Habían pasado muchas cosas durante los últimos días, pero lo que terminó de destruirle la paciencia fue el encuentro con Rin aquella mañana, después de ausentarse unos meses por cierto problemita con ciertos demonios que ya no pisaban la tierra. La había notado diferente. Demasiado diferente, para ser que sólo pasaron unos días.

Y se encontraba el… el asunto.

Entonces había recurrido a la mujer que seguramente tenía la culpa de todo eso, por el solo hecho de que estaba casada con su hermano y venía del futuro. Esa unión sólo podía caer en un cataclismo, o en ese tipo de cosas que destruyen el universo. Seguramente era la causa.

—Esa niña tiene… _senos_ —soltó, como si fuera esa la cosa más extraña del mundo. ¡Y lo era!

Lo dijo en serio. Y Kagome lo miró sin decidirse a fruncir el ceño o a alzar las cejas. Y él seguía pálido. _Pálidamente pálido_, pero la palidez no era visible a los ojos humanos de la sacerdotisa.

—Sí —murmuró ella al final, intentando hablar lento para que Sesshômaru entendiera—. Es algo normal en las niñas.

—Lo sé —aseguró él, tranquilo—. Pero Rin sólo tiene diez años.

¿Es que aquella humana no era capaz de percibir lo que él estaba sufriendo en ese momento? ¿El susto que se había pegado cuando observó que _ciertas cosas_ de Rin habían _cambiado ligeramente de dimensiones?_

Kagome guardó silencio unos segundos, intentando encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para hacerle notar a Sesshômaru que…

—Tiene dieciséis.

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño. ¿En verdad ya habían pasado tantos años? Estúpidos tiempos humanos. Eran casi suspiros, y no andaba en plan de hacerse el poético, pero era simplemente inaudito que él viajara y Rin pasara de tener diez o trece, como sea, a tener dieciséis y, lo que no era menos, senos.

—Aún es joven.

Kagome lo miró un largo rato y luego soltó un suspiro. Sesshômaru resultaba ser incluso más indescifrable que InuYasha, y eso que InuYasha era lo suficientemente imbécil como para ser no sólo un misterio, sino también un dolor de ovarios. Negó con la cabeza y continuó.

—No sé porqué tanto drama con que le crecieran los pechos.

Hablar así no es lo adecuado cuando se intenta no infartar a alguien. Y eso era un pensamiento parecido al que corrió por la mente de Sesshômaru al momento de escuchar la palabra pechos y asociarlo al rostro infantil y sonriente de Rin.

Se imaginó llevándose la mano al pecho y contener el latir de su corazón, pero sólo se sirvió de su imaginación para calmarse.

Lo cierto era que hablar con mujeres sobre el asunto no tenía el menor sentido. ¿Qué sabrían ellas de pechos? Pues nada, los portaban, pero no tenían porqué saber para qué los tenían, o qué significaba que estuvieran ahí colgando. Debía recurrir a alguien que supiera del tema, alguien que de verdad pudiera saber del tema. Debía hablar con un _hombre_.

_InuYasha…_ No, InuYasha era un idiota. Vamos, que tanto tiempo con su mujercita y ni siquiera tenía un crío. No tenía caso. Mejor dicho, era un caso perdido. A lo mejor con Miroku. Sí, Miroku podría conversar con él del tema. El monje tenía sus años de sabiduría.

Sin despedirse de Kagome, que se había puesto a preparar té, abandonó la cabaña. La chica observó el pelo plateado desaparecer por su puerta y negó con la cabeza.

Sesshômaru estaba loco.

Pero resultó interesante que le tuviera miedo a dos simples pechos. Soltó una risita y volvió a sus cosas.

A los pocos segundos levantó la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y observó por la ventana de la cocina la imagen de la aldea. ¿Por qué Sesshômaru estaría preocupado por los cambios de Rin? Porque era un maldito perro, igual que InuYasha. ¿Y cuál fue el primer comentario que le dijo la bestia de InuYasha (cuando se casaron, claro, porque antes hubiera muerto)? Que ya estaba lista para tener cachorros, "así que manos a la obra".

Joder.

Joder.

Se llevó las manos a la cara. ¡No! Sesshômaru seguramente pensaba igual y Rin… oh, que feo, que mal… y ella no le dijo nada al pobre Sesshômaru. ¡El jodido ataque al corazón que le daría!

Mejor trababa la puerta por si se le ocurría volver a reprocharle algo.

* * *

—Monje.

No le costó trabajo ubicarlo. Tenía a sus pequeñas niñas revoloteando alrededor. Al verlo, ambas gritaron "¡el tío Sesshômaru!", a lo que al demonio casi le da un ataque. _Tío… _Apenas podía creer que se convirtió en tío de esas crías porque su hermano decidió casarse con la sacerdotisa… y vaya a saber qué relación tenían entre todos esos humanos.

Los humanos eran raros sin más; tenían esas relaciones que no eran de sangre, y su cerebro no lograba procesar esa información.

—Oh, hola, Sesshômaru —sonrió, mientras detenía el corretear de las pequeñas tomándolas de la mano—. Niñas, vayan a buscar al tío InuYasha y…

—"Tírenle de las orejas" —corearon las gemelas, y comenzaron a reír—. ¡Tío orejas de perro! —siguieron, alejándose por la aldea. Miroku sonrió, satisfecho.

—¿Qué necesitabas? —le sonrió luego al demonio de la estola, que observaba cómo las gemelas se alejaban por allá y vio una mancha roja bajarse de un árbol… o subirse a él.

—Pues… tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

El monje no le dirigió una mirada significativa, pero se preguntó qué rayos haría que un demonio como Sesshômaru, independiente desde tiempos inmemoriales y cuya relación con él no era más que un "buenos días" y un "adiós" jamás correspondidos, se dirigiera a él, un simple humano (y con creces inferior a un demonio de su porte), a preguntarle algo.

—Adelante —alentó Miroku, mientras tomaba una canasta—. Debo llenar esto de hierbas para la señorita Kagome y la anciana Kaede, así que habla mientras lo hago.

El monje comenzó a caminar y Sesshômaru lo siguió de cerca, pensando las mejores palabras para abordar el tema. No encontraba nada que fuera lo suficientemente bueno, sobre todo después del fracaso total de la charla con Kagome. La mujer no supo dar respuesta concisa a sus preocupaciones, y no conforme con eso, lo trató de descuidado y miedoso.

Finalmente, se decidió. Era algo que tenía que sacar de su organismo; el crecimiento de Rin lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Qué son para ti los pechos de tu mujer?

Miroku frenó en seco y empalideció. Se giró a verlo con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido, incluso tembloroso. Sesshômaru siguió con su mirada neutral, tranquila. Observándolo como si nada.

_Los pechos… los pechos de Sango… mi Sango…_

—¿Por qué haces esa pregunta? —murmuró, con el rostro aún lívido.

Sesshômaru entendió su reacción como el misterio mismo de la naturaleza. Por supuesto, Miroku temía tanto a los pechos de Sango, como él a los de Rin. Los pechos, en definitiva, eran un misterio tan irresoluble; se escapaba con creces de todo raciocinio tanto humano como demoníaco, que resultaba, en síntesis, en una inmensa… turbación. El poco conocimiento al respecto, la simple y llana incertidumbre, hacía a los hombres temer sobre esos dos… cosos que colgaban. Exactamente como, en ese momento, el crecimiento de los pechos de Rin lo hacía a él temblar, calando en lo más hondo de sí mismo, como una fría mano tocando su alma, como si un viento frío le dijera "deberías temer". Y él hacía caso, y temía.

Miroku, por su parte, estaba empezando a pensar que Sesshômaru le haría una proposición indecorosa para pasar una noche de pasión con Sango y sus pechos, y le estaba a punto de dar un síncope. Que joder, ya fuera que él aceptara o no, Sesshômaru, si se lo proponía, se quedaría con Sango a la primera de cambio. Que no había mucho para pelear, él tan sólo era un pobre monje, que después del tiempo de casados y su pacífica vida al lado de su amorosa mujer, hasta había dejado de resultar interesante (sí, diablos, ni siquiera probaba ya otras curvas que no fueran las de su adorada esposa).

—No es nada —soltó Sesshômaru, libre de los pensamientos con los que el monje luchaba. Se giró y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al centro de la aldea, con sus propios fantasmas luchando dentro de su cabeza, diciéndole qué hacer.

Miroku se quedó, pálido, parado en su lugar, observando al demonio de la estola alejarse, con esa calma increíble que sólo él podía aparentar. Si se proponía tener a Sango una noche, e incluso llevársela para siempre a su mansión (que nadie sabía que tenía, pero Miroku apostaba todo a que sí), entonces su mujer lo abandonaría. ¿Quién no lo haría, si pudiera escaparse con un ser con tanta majestuosidad y ese pelo asombrosamente largo, plateado, brillante y sedoso?

—Hola, _Su Excelencia_ —saludó la exterminadora, abrazando a su esposo por la espalda. Los minutos habían pasado y Miroku aún observaba hacia ningún lugar, incluso cuando Sango le dejó un beso en la nuca—. ¿Miroku? —preguntó luego, ante su silencio. Se giró a pararse delante de él a observar su taciturna mirada—. ¿Qué ocurre?

El monje tuvo una fugaz y terrorífica imagen mental de Sesshômaru levantando a Sango y caminando con ella en brazos por un verde prado, con el sol de la mañana iluminando los cabellos plateados y marrones entremezclados por la brisa. Y se decidió. Negó con la cabeza, le acarició la mejilla, y aguantó las ganas de tirarse al piso y rodar. Si Sango decidía irse, su única expectativa de la vida sería ver crecer a sus hijas. Es decir, ¡ni siquiera pensaría en sexo! Y hablando de eso… mejor le recordaba a Sango lo que era una buena sesión, antes de que decidiera aceptar lo que fuera que Sesshômaru pensara proponerle. Mejor si la dejaba bien cansada.

—¿Vamos adentro?

Sango primero lo observó frunciendo el ceño, luego entendió la pregunta y comenzó a reír. Miroku al final la hizo correr tomándola de la mano. ¡Cuánto más rápido estuvieran en la cama, mejor! ¿Qué cama? ¡No! ¡Mejor ahí mismo en la cocina!

Le gritó a InuYasha que entretuviera a las gemelas, y observó con una sonrisa cómo su amigo bajaba del árbol (aunque estuvo seguro que lo maldijo un rato).

Sesshômaru, por su parte, se rindió. Y, a pesar de la imbecilidad que sentía que estaba haciendo, fue a buscar consejo de su medio hermano (a quien, a pesar de negarlo, igual llegaba a apreciar).

Cuando llegó, InuYasha tenía a una de las hijas de Miroku sobre su espalda gritando "¡Arre!" y a la otra tirando de su collar. Él, muy digno de ser un medio demonio perro, estaba "a cuatro patas" sobre el suelo, y lo peor, riendo como idiota. Cuando InuYasha se percató de la presencia de su hermano, se incorporó a una velocidad increíble y tomó a ambas niñas, una con cada mano, para alejarlo de él. "Tío InuYaaaaaaaaaaaasha" soltaron al unísono. Él, por su parte, masculló un "Sesshômaru". El demonio no dijo nada.

—Niñas, la tía Kagome tiene dulces de su época.

Las gemelas empezaron a alejarse con grititos emocionados, pero se volvieron a los pocos segundos.

—¿Pero luego jugaremos al perrito? —preguntó una. Su hermana asentía fervientemente, clavando la mirada en InuYasha.

El hanyô se sonrojó violentamente.

—… Sí —susurró, evadiendo la mirada de su hermano—. Ya váyanse, o se los comerá Shippô.

Luego, frunció el ceño al ver la expresión curiosa de Sesshômaru, observando a las niñas correr lejos de ellos.

—No sabía que te gustaban los niños.

Otra vez, los colores se colaron al rostro de InuYasha. _Como otro millón de cosas que no sabes… _Soltó un "Feh" incómodo, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tu mujer ya está lista, ¿por qué no tienes crías aún?

—¿Q-qué? —El hanyô se atragantó—. ¿Qué mierda te importa?

La verdad sea dicha, Kagome no se sentía preparada aún para tener niños. Por su parte, a pesar de que el instinto le gritaba que cuanto antes la dejara preñada, mucho mejor, podía esperar. La amaba demasiado como para no esperar… además, seguían teniendo relaciones, tampoco era tan malo. No negaba que un pequeño InuYasha le hacía ilusión, pero como decía su mujer, aún había tiempo para eso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —se apuró a preguntar luego, antes de que Sesshômaru siguiera en plan de ponerlo sumamente incómodo.

El demonio se lo pensó un segundo, pero no dudaba mucho, con todo eso del juego del perrito ya tenía asegurado el silencio de InuYasha por un largo tiempo más.

—Tengo un problema.

InuYasha parpadeó. Miró de reojo que efectivamente las niñas entraran a su cabaña y no a la de Sango y Miroku, donde seguramente estaban _mmjmmj_. Luego, fijó su concentración de nuevo en Sesshômaru. _¿Él? ¿Un problema? ¿Consultando con moi?_

(Esas clases de Francés con Kagome que nunca pudo terminar de entender del todo…)

—¿Qué problema?

—Pechos —masculló Sesshômaru con desprecio, desprecio hacia lo desconocido. No podía esconder ese algo que le producían. No era del todo desconocida la imagen de los pechos para él, no, pero… —. A Rin le crecieron los pechos.

A InuYasha se le ensombreció la mirada. Oh… entendía. Por suerte, Kagome había llegado con las dos cosas bien formadas cuando pisó por primera vez la era Sengoku, que si no…

—Siempre son un problema.

_Supongo._

—Necesito información —determinó el mayor, como una orden.

InuYasha se sonrojó. La única información que tenía de pechos venía de su mujer. Y hablar de lo que sabía con Sesshômaru, era como hablar directamente de su intimidad… o peor, de los pechos de Kagome. Se giró alrededor para asegurarse de que no estuviera cerca y respiró con tranquilidad. Si se llegaba a enterar, le costaría algo más que una semana sin sexo y ramen. Mucho más.

—No sé mucho.

—Estás casado hace años —afirmó—. Hoy estuve en tu cabaña y apesta a sexo. Sabes lo suficiente.

De más está decir que el color del rostro de InuYasha competía con el de su haori. Soltó un "bleh" tartamudo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sólo sé que son suaves —susurró, mirando el suelo—. Delicados. Aparte de usarlos para amamantar a los cachorros sirven para… bueno,… tienen mucha sensibilidad.

—Ya veo. —Sesshômaru frunció el ceño y miró hacia el lado oeste de la aldea, pensativo.

Sensibles. Sí, seguramente… para hacerla _sentir._

—Aparte…

El demonio de la estola volvió a prestar atención, con expresión hosca.

—Kagome trajo unos artefactos del futuro —aseguró el hanyô—, creo que Sango también tiene unos…

—¿Qué son?

InuYasha se estremeció.

—Pues —farfulló, algo intranquilo, mirando alrededor y luego fijando sus ojos dorados en Sesshômaru—. Se llaman… —tomó aire, armándose de valor—. Se llaman… sostenes —susurró imperceptiblemente. Volvió a fijarse alrededor por las dudas y siguió, ante el desconcierto de Sesshômaru—. Son… entes extraños que se ponen… ya sabes, en los pechos… y los protegen de manos extrañas, y malas energías.

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño.

—No digas idioteces.

Fue InuYasha entonces quien juntó las cejas.

—Hablo en serio —rugió—. Kagome está protegida. Tanto, que le he destruido varias de esas cosas cuando intenté quitarlo.

_Y se enojó._

Sesshômaru masculló otra vez que esas no eran más que idioteces, pero comenzó a temer. Si existían, debía conseguirle alguno a Rin para proteger aquellas cosas presuntamente suavecitas que le crecieron. Debía protegerlas, porque Rin debía estar protegida a toda costa ahora que le crecían sus… amigas, y que toda ella estaba en crecimiento y las manos extrañas podían…

_Momento_.

Sintió que el corazón se le paró, pero en realidad eso no se vio reflejado ni en su accionar ni en su semblante. Seguía con la misma expresión vacía y molesta, como si no hubiera comido en todo el día.

—Si tiene pechos… —susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

InuYasha captó la línea de pensamiento al instante. No es como si él no hubiera pensado en ello cuando eligió a Kagome como compañera, casi a mitad del viaje por los fragmentos, ya muchos años atrás. Lo había pensado, y mucho. Pero los tiempos de guerra no son tiempos de amar, o sí, pero Kagome lo hubiera matado a _Siéntate's_ si tan sólo se lo hubiera propuesto.

—Sí —afirmó.

Sí… Es fértil.

Período. Rin. Fértil. Perro. Rin. Estola. Pechos. Período. Rin.

Oh-Kami-sama. _Oks_. _Oks_.*

Oh, era cierto. Si a Rin le había bajado la regla, significaba que ya estaba lista para tener crías.

Fue como si algo dentro de él se hubiera disparado de repente. Como si el mismo viento le hubiera traído el aroma de Rin a sus fosas nasales, y sus milenarias neuronas se hubieran puesto en contacto de repente, soltando una ola de electricidad que lo recorría, haciendo que se parara lento y captara la presencia de Rin desde donde fuera que estuviera.

Su instinto funcionaba así, como un estruendoso rayo que caía sobre su cabeza. Caía sobre él, lo electrificaba todo, hasta el último pelo de su mullida estola; paralizándolo de momento, haciendo que su cabeza y los olores de alrededor revolotearan dentro de él, alrededor, y lo atravesaran. Que sus ojos pudieran ver más allá de lo necesario; que su mente se perdiera en un torbellino momentáneo. Y, cuando su cerebro volvía a funcionar, sabía lo que _tenía que hacer_. En ese mismo momento, su instinto lo tenía atado y le _ordenaba_ ponerse manos a la obra.

Era obvio que Rin y él eran algo así como una pareja, si bien los únicos contactos físicos que compartieron, fueron los abrazos de Rin y un beso en la mejilla eventual. Pero aún así, y a pesar de todas las palabras que tuvo que tragarse, estaba _ligado_ a esa humana. Y no era que sufría mucho, ni muy seguido. Nomás que los humanos tenían esa cosa de que los pechos le crecían de pronto, no como su madre o Kagura, o demás demonios con los que se encontró, que ya los tenían en su lugar desde… siempre (¡cuándo más, si no!). Y eso lo dejaba momentáneamente desorientado.

Él no entendía del todo porqué el crecimiento en humanos era tan repentino. Se encontraba de repente con una Rin adulta y con pechos. ¿Cómo iba a esperar eso? Se suponía que pasaría mucho más tiempo hasta tener que afrontar el momento, y él estaba acostumbrado a comprar kimonos y escucharla parlotear todo el rato de lo que pasaba en esa aburrida aldea, no de tener que pensar en pechos y cachorros.

No iba a decir que no se disparó algo dentro de él, como un torrente de sangre que viajó de todos lados hasta su cabeza, cuando pensó en "Rin" y "sexo" y tuvo que unir ambas palabras en una frase. Pero podía afrontar eso, porque Rin ya no era una niña de diez años bajo su tutela, ahora era una adulta (tenía pechos, y eso era un símbolo tan marcado como los pelos en el pecho en un varón).

Se quedó mudo un largo rato, con el imbécil de InuYasha frente a él pensando en cosas similares, pero con respecto a Kagome y lo que pensaba hacerle esa noche cuando estuvieran en la soledad de su cabaña. Y a ver si lograba que cambiara de idea en cuanto a los críos, que él quería un puto cachorro. Si su cuerpo seguiría igual de apetecible que antes, y nada más tendrían que esconderse en el bosque para hacerlo, o dejarle el crío a Sango y Miroku (ya que muchos de sus encuentros eran gracias al bueno del tío InuYasha que cuidaba a los niños entre tanto los mayores se divertían, podía pedir el favorcito. Joder, él quería poder hacer lo mismo).

Sesshômaru se giró y se alejó de su medio hermano, que seguía meditando sus cosas sin enterarse de lo que pasaba alrededor. El demonio de la gran estola blanca caminó sin rumbo fijo por la aldea, con el fin de encontrarse con Rin y proponerle ir a viajar con él. Por algo debía comenzar. Debían hablar a solas. Desnudos y con sake al alcance.

Bueno, eso último no, pero sí era primordial que Rin viajara con él durante un tiempo. Sesshômaru no tenía dudas de que Rin lo quería _de esa forma_, pero antes debía asegurarse, de cualquier modo posible. Si aceptaba viajar, entonces sus sentimientos seguirían siendo los mismos. Luego podría proceder a lo que seguía. Con rapidez, en lo posible.

(El instinto lo estaba persiguiendo alrededor de una piscina cubierta —o donde deseen imaginarlo—, con hacha en mano.)

Por un lado sentía que llevársela tan temprano era cortarle parte de su vida como humana, y le entraba la culpa. Una culpa pesada que caía en él, como recordando los momentos de su pseudo adolescencia, cuando su padre no lo dejó matar al primer demonio débil por ser muy joven. Era un trauma que aún le pesaba. Por otro lado, si ella sería su compañera como era su plan, cuanto antes estuvieran juntos, mejor.

¿Qué los perros son precoces?

Entre tanto, Miroku, abrazado al cuerpo desnudo de su mujer, recostado en la cama y observando las maderas del techo, frunció el ceño. No porque lo hubiera pasado mal o algo, si no por las palabras dichas por Sesshômaru tiempo atrás. ¿Acaso sería él ese tipo de persona? Y él que hasta el momento pensaba que era algo así como… _virgen_.

Soltó una risita divertida que Sango no escuchó. Sí, claro. Si él fuera un demonio como Sesshômaru, habría aprovechado sus cientos de años para formar su propio ejército de hijos repartidos por el mundo. Sin embargo, por la forma de ser del demonio, no se lo podía imaginar _estando _con alguien. Incluso se le pasó por la mente la imagen de Kagura, una mujer tan hermosa como peligrosa, capaz de… _despertar_ a Sesshômaru, y mostrarle los placeres carnales que no deben serles negados a nadie; pero, a pesar de que esos dos podrían pasarlo bien una noche, se imaginaba que terminarían sacándose los ojos en plena sesión. Vamos, que la demonio de los vientos tenía un humor realmente jodido, y ni hablar si tenía que soportar un tío como Sesshômaru, que parecía ser lo más cercano posible a una roca. De imaginarse sólo la escena de sexo, con Kagura sobre Sesshômaru disfrutando y él con expresión de que una mosca le estaba zumbando alrededor, le entraba el miedo por el pobre miembro de Sesshômaru, que sería rebanado por las cuchillas de Kagura en cuanto la demonio le viera el rostro.

¿Acaso Kikyô? Si bien era humana, estaba muerta (capaz a él le interesaba más así, sobre gustos…), por no decir que era una gran sacerdotisa y por demás bella. Aunque se imaginó que pasarían las "noches de pasión" con cara de nada y leyendo un pergamino por sobre el hombro del otro entre que se termina el asuntito. A lo mejor otra persona.

También existían algunas demonios hembras interesadas en él, pero Sesshômaru le prestó la misma atención que una vaca a un cacho de carne. A decir verdad, que él no había mostrado interés en nadie… Corrían los rumores de que había estado interesado en la arrugada y anciana sacerdotisa Kaede, pero ahora que los años pasaron factura, había desaparecido su interés (o si lo tenía, se lo mantenía en secreto). Miroku, particularmente, lo consideraba mentira. Si Sesshômaru realmente hubiera tenido un affair con Kaede, se hubiera quedado con ella con todas sus arruguitas y pechos caídos. Incluso, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor le gustaban las cosas caídas, arrugadas y sin mucho pelo.

¿Y quién más, si no eran las antes nombradas, podría ser de interés para Sesshômaru? Vamos, que la mayoría de los que quedaban rendidos a sus pies, además de algunos hombres, eran humanas. Y Sesshômaru no parecía realmente interesado a tener ningún tipo de relación con esa raza. A no ser… bueno… en realidad…

Ya.

Era un imbécil.

El único problema que le encontraba al todo el asunto, si Sesshômaru realmente se preocupaba de los pechos de Rin en vez de los de Sango, era que posiblemente pensaba igual que el imbécil de su amigo InuYasha. No por nada eran hermanos (y, más importante aún, perros). Por lo tanto, pensaban en dejar embarazada (o, en sus términos, preñada) a su pareja. En este caso, Rin.

La sorpresita que se llevaría Sesshômaru sería épica.

De hecho, Miroku, sabiendo lo que sabía, empezó a tener miedo, un miedo que recorrió su columna vertebral con un escalofrío. Si Sesshômaru llegaba siquiera a sospechar que él era consciente de la situación, iría a su casa, y, de mera venganza, le daría sexo desenfrenado a Sango.

Miró a su esposa, se mordió el labio, y consideró seriamente armar un bunker bajo tierra para esconderla.

* * *

—¡Señor Sesshômaru!

Fue entonces cuando el frío del viento de la tarde que recorría la aldea se volvió cálido de repente. La voz de Rin había sonado agitada y cercana, y la brisa le traía su aroma particular, lo envolvía en él como jugando a molestarlo. Escuchó el pisar de sus pies sobre la tierra y se giró a observar sus mejillas coloreadas por correr, y sus jóvenes y no-tan-grandes-todavía tetas rebotando en cada saltito rítmico que daba.

Sintió que el color subía a su cara, pero no se vio ningún rubor en sus mejillas blancas con marcas violetas.

Parecía que el grito de Rin volvía a repetirse. _"¡Señor Sesshômaru!"_, con el cariño y entusiasmo propio de la jovencita. Frenó ante él, agitada y sonrojada, con el pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración, vestida con un vestido simple, regalo de Kagome (lo único que Sesshômaru agradeció del futuro, ese sencillo vestidito verde que remarcaba su cintura y sus pequeños pechos).

Sesshômaru le dedicó una mirada cariñosa y se planteó de una vez decirle si le gustaría ir de nuevo a viajar con él. Su instinto estaba detrás suyo apuntándolo con una gran arma de fuego, repitiéndole una y otra vez "díselo". "Ahora". "Sexo".

Y cuando por fin iba a rendirse a su instinto, y actuar de manera algo más civilizada ofreciéndole viajar con él, Rin soltó un grito emocionado y lo abrazó, cuando al fin consiguió recobrar la respiración.

—¡Te extrañé mucho! —sonrió divertida. Le tomó una mano y tiró de él, mientras caminaba adentrándose en la aldea. Sesshômaru la seguía frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo la cálida mano de Rin tomando la suya propia. Lo llenaba de cosas que no sabía describir—. ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Estuvimos...

El resto, sin mentir, fue un gran "_blabla_" para los oídos de Sesshômaru, que no escuchó del todo, preguntándose si estaría bien tomarla en brazos, reírse de manera macabra, y llevársela a vivir con él. Sin embargo, escuchando el tono de su voz, escuchando las palabras que salían de su boca, Sesshômaru empezó a titubear en su decisión, y peleaba internamente con su instinto.

_Está en fecha, ¡está en fecha! ¡Hombre, aquí mismo! *Corre y se intenta alcanzar la cola*_

Porque, Rin, si bien comenzaba a tomar una forma femenina adulta, y si bien tenía su periodo y… _pechos_, parecía extrañamente infantil. Su cara seguía redondeada, y su alegría contagiosa parecía la misma que de años atrás, cuando apenas era una niñata que viajaba con él. Y eso lo consternaba. Luchaba contra la imagen de Rin, con la ternura propia de la niñez, sonriéndole y dándole alimentos cuando se encontraba herido. Con sus cantitos que molestaban a Jaken y sus pedidos repetitivos de "¿Puedo hacerle trenzas, señor Sesshômaru?", y sus "Señor Jaken, ¿por qué es tan feo?", y sus juegos de "quién salta más lejos" a los que obligaba a Jaken a jugar _cada vez_. Y juraba a todos los dioses que no podía unir esa niña con sexo, y arruinar toda su inocencia, esa que en primer lugar hizo que la amara.

La observaba, en ese mismo momento, tomado de su mano, correr y parlotear de esto y de aquello; observaba su sonrisa inocente y a sus ojos brillar sin malicia, y le entraba nervios de haber pensado en ella como compañera de noches. Sí, a decir verdad, ya le estaba entrando un puto asco por pensar como un jodido perro. (Pero qué va, que era uno y no podía hacer mucho con eso.)

Aunque la quisiera para tener a sus futuros hijos _híbridos_ (palabra que ahora le parecía sumamente repulsiva y ofensiva —aún así, rogaba porque sus crías no fueran igual de idiotas que su medio hermano—), Rin parecía ser todavía muy joven para entender de todas las cosas que iban a pasar entre ellos. Se conformó confiando en su instinto, que se calmó un poco con el tema de "está lista para hacerlo **ya**", y le dijo, de manera confiada, acompañando las palabras con un golpecito en la espalda, "lo presiente". Ella _sabe_ que hay algo entre ustedes, y sabe lo que pasara, pero no es momento para pensar en eso. Y eso era un avance. Sin agregar que aunque sea tenía una idea más aproximada de los pechos. Apenas una idea, pero era suficiente.

Incluso podría hacerse a una idea más acertada entre que esperaba a tener a Rin en sus brazos.

Sí… Rin seguía siendo una chica después de todo.

Algo dentro de él se relajó y le hizo formar una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa rememorando épocas donde pasaba más tiempo con ella, a pesar de las obligaciones y los problemas con el grano en el culo que resultaba Naraku. La mano de Rin seguía cálida sobre la suya, y ya no estaban atormentándolo imágenes de pechos.

Y de pronto, el apocalipsis.

—¡Ey, Kotaro! —saludó la jovencita, soltando la mano de Sesshômaru y acercándose unos pasos al humano que se acercaba a paso rápido, indudablemente sin mirar la cara de perro rabioso del demonio detrás de Rin. Sesshômaru frunció levemente el ceño, pero no hizo movimiento alguno para retenerla a su lado.

Y ahí estaba el final de los tiempos, solo esperen por él.

El chico tomó a Rin de la cintura y dejó un beso en sus labios, mientras la jovencita se sonrojaba y soltaba una risa nerviosa. Se cuchichearon algo unos segundos y el tal Kotaro le dirigió una rápida mirada a Sesshômaru antes de echar a correr velozmente, escondiéndose de la vista del demonio, quién estaba muy ocupado controlando su ataque al corazón.

Muy ocupado en eso.

Por un momento, tuvo una fugaz visión del tío ese siendo degollado vivo por sus propias manos; pero ya luego de unos segundos se calmó. En serio, sólo le tomó unos segundos y pensar en cosas lindas.

—Ay, se fue —murmuró ella, caminando hacia el demonio de nuevo, con las mejillas sumamente sonrojadas—. Quería presentártelo… es mi_ em… novio, creo_. Por el momento, claro.

Los ojos castaños de Rin se clavaron en los suyos dorados y sonrieron con picardía.

¿Qué era una niña?

¿Qué era una… niña?

El instinto de Sesshômaru se disparó de nuevo, pero ahora sentía ganas de torear, salir corriendo y gruñir a todo ser que respirara. Estaba frunciendo fuertemente el ceño y apenas había recaído en que lo estaba haciendo. Realmente estaba conteniendo sus ganas de comenzar a ladrar y morderle el culo a ese joven humano. Incluso de comenzar a zamarrear a Rin preguntándole qué carajos acababa de pasar, y por qué demonios tenía un novio. No, más que eso, por qué nadie se lo había dicho antes.

¡Por qué!

…

Bueno, el porqué nadie se lo había dicho podía entenderlo.

De hecho, lo entendía bastante bien, porque pensaba armar una reunión con InuYasha y su esposa, el monje y la exterminadora (y sus extensiones, si era necesario) y la anciana Kaede, y mirarlos feo por cerca de una hora, hasta que todos se tiraran al piso y le rogaran perdón, o bien comenzaran a llorar.

Los ojos de Rin seguían fijos en él, brillando tenuemente a la luz del sol. Se preguntó qué querría decirle esa mirada. Él sentía que estaba entrando en punto de ebullición, pero la mirada de la chica lo calmaba. Y se preguntó fugazmente porqué no dejaba de actuar como un perro en celo y comenzaba a pensar claramente como un demonio centenario que era. Tal vez, el instinto se le aplacó de momento.

Rin, por su parte, recordaba las palabras de Kagome, contándole que nadie llegaba virgen al matrimonio en su época, que lo mejor era disfrutar de los contactos, enamorarse las veces que fuera necesario. Que era útil tener experiencias diferentes, que no la volvía mala persona querer a más de una persona. Que ella tenía derecho a tomarse su tiempo. Rin lo comprendió de inmediato y las palabras de Kagome la habían relajado completamente de sus conflictivos problemas internos. Sentía una fuerte atracción hacia Kotaro a pesar de que estaba profundamente enamorada de Sesshômaru, y eso la había mantenido muy perturbada durante mucho tiempo.

Al final, supo adaptarse a eso. Se dijo que podía tontear con Kotaro durante un tiempo, hasta que Sesshômaru abriera los ojos y decidiera pedirle viajar con ella de nuevo (¡ya estaba tan harta de pedírselo ella cada visita!). Así que al final, así fue. Nomás tenía miedo de que Sesshômaru perdiera la cabeza, y justamente, le hiciera perder la cabeza, _literalmente,_ al infortunado novio.

Sesshômaru respiraba profundamente para controlarse, obligándose a pensar de manera racional. ¿Qué tenía de malo que Rin tuviera un… _noviecito_? Más allá de que él quería que fuera su compañera. Más allá de que sentía deseos de hacerlo comida de gusanos. Más allá de eso. ¿Tenía derecho a coaccionarle la libertad impidiéndole tener _amiguitos_ hasta que decidan casarse? Pues no mucho derecho, no, aunque desearía tenerlo.

Rin se acercó a él después del silencio de muerte que bajó sobre ellos. Le tomó la mano y le sonrió de manera tímida.

—Sólo… es temporal.

_Temporal._

Sesshômaru seguía frunciendo el ceño. _Temporal_. Temporal era una buena palabra, pero no aplacaba los estúpidos nervios que sentía. Sentía a ese vil humano como una amenaza, y como todo buen perro estaba gruñendo (aunque sea internamente).

—¿Debería… dejarlo? —siguió Rin, hablando en voz baja.

El ceño de Sesshômaru se aflojó.

_¿Debería? _

La voz de Rin seguía siendo dulce. La luz del sol hacía que bajo su busto hubiera sombra y eso le pareció extrañamente gracioso. La pequeña Rin tenía pechos. Y pensar que se había vuelto tan loco al respecto.

_¿Debería?_

Rin esperaba una respuesta. Parecía decirle, con cada señal que daba con su cuerpo, su mirada y su boca, que era capaz de todo por él, incluso dejar a ese tonto humano con el que se había besado minutos atrás. Tal vez, no era sólo Lord Sesshômaru el que veía un futuro junto a Rin; incluso la misma adolescente notaba eso. ¿Entonces, por qué andaba de tonta con alguien?

Tal vez las estúpidas ideologías que traía Kagome del futuro habían inducido a ciertos pensamientos en Rin. Lo había notado en varias charlas; tenía ideas _liberales._ Pero era una romántica empedernida y creía en el verdadero amor, también se lo había dicho.

Supuso que él era el verdadero amor y el chiquillo humano un simple juego previo.

Así eran los humanos, tan complicados. Con su crecimiento inoportuno de pechos, su prematura fertilidad, y esos juegos previos que a él tanto lo molestaban.

—No.

El murmullo de Sesshômaru no lo fue en absoluto. Su voz salió clara y calma, pero alejada de ese tinte frío. Era cálido, y le dedicó una mirada larga y dorada que hizo a Rin estremecerse.

Rin sonrió y le tomó más fuerte la mano. Tenía ganas de decir tantas cosas. De reírse como idiota, y decirle que lo quería tanto, tanto, ¡tanto! Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por él antes de eso. Pero, con esa pequeña muestra de confianza, con el cariño con la que la miraba a pesar de haberla visto besarse con alguien más, había terminado de derretirle su pequeño corazón rebelde y confundido.

Nadie más confundida y decidida al mismo tiempo, que ella. Lo quería con cada átomo de su ser, y quería irse con él. Pero no aún. Quería irse con él cuando supiera algo más de la vida. Quería ser toda de él con experiencia. Quería disfrutar del resto de su vida con él, pero después de vivir un rato más con humanos, de comprender cómo funcionaba eso de la vida.

—Otro día de lo presentaré, si quieres —agregó—. Es un buen chico, pero…

No lo terminó de decir, pero compartieron el pensamiento. _Temporal._

Luego, sin esperar más, a pesar de que tomó la mirada dorada de Sesshômaru para grabarla en su retina, y recordarla a la noche, cuando tuviera frío y se sintiera sola, Rin comenzó a hablar de las niñas de Sango y Miroku y comenzó a pasearlo por la aldea tomándolo de la mano, contándole lo último que había hecho durante esos días que él tardó en visitarla. Paseando tomados de la mano, escuchándose, como una pareja más.

A Sesshômaru se le fueron los nervios y el instinto asesino de inmediato. La alegría de Rin lo llenaba a pesar de todo. Y ella misma parecía pensar que _aún no era tiempo._ A pesar de que tuviera el período y los pechos crecidos, no era tiempo aún para ellos dos. Era una niña y debía cumplir con ese tipo de rituales humanos, de divertirse con sus amigas, y besar chicos (aunque le molestara un poco). Y luego podría volver a sentirse enamorada de él y listos para casarse.

Él se tendría que aguantar las ganas entre tanto, y controlar a su maldito instinto de perro.

Y comprarle más kimonos para su jodida colección.

Pero no se molestaba tanto por eso de todos modos.

Aunque…

Sí. Debería conseguirle uno de esos sostenes entre tanto. La duda lo recorrió con un escalofrío y detuvo el andar de ella tirando de su débil mano, haciendo que volviera su cuerpo contra él y lo observara con sus ojos castaños llenos de curiosidad, y su boca entreabierta de la sorpresa.

—¿Acaso ese humano te tocó los pechos?

Porque en ese caso reconsideraría la idea de enseñarle… modales.

Ya, ya… debía controlar eso. No estaba tan mal que jugara un rato con los de su especie entre tanto…

Supuso.

—Olvídalo.

Mejor no saberlo.

… _Joder._

_._

_._

_._

**Fin**

* * *

* Oks, "Oh Kami-sama".

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Hola! Como ya dije al comienzo, este fic es regalo para Ako, con quien entretenemos al foro con nuestras discusiones. XD (Sin nosotras, no sé dónde se meterían los pochoclos las chicas). Ya ven, sí, con Ako solemos montar discusiones porque tenemos ideas distintas (no todas, pero cuando hay alguna que difiere, lo hacemos saber). En todo caso, disfruto mucho charlando/discutiendo con vos. (:

Espero que hayas disfrutado del regalito (:

Y antes de despedirme quería dar mi opinión acerca de mi escrito(¿?). Me parece sumamente romántico que Sesshômaru espere el tiempo que sea necesario para pasarlo con Rin, incluso aceptando a noviecitos entre tanto, a pesar de que le joda el orgullo y eso. Es como que Rin es para él, ¿entonces qué hacía esperar un rato más, si ya había esperado tantos años? ¿Y qué importa todo, si lo quiere a él?

Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, y también me sacó mis canas verdes. Demasiadas. Sesshômaru es putamente jodido para escribir. XD

Espero que todos lo hayan disfrutado, en especial Ako.

Un beso todo baboso para ustedes (:

_Mme._


End file.
